Selamat Hari Ibu, Kaachan!
by reynyah
Summary: Ceritanya memperingati 22 Desember, Rin mau berbuat 'baik' sama Kaachan-nya. Apa yang bakal dilakuin Rin buat Kaachan-nya di hari yang spesial ini? Fic spesial memperingati Hari Ibu. Warning: geje. Mind to RnR? x)


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

**Fic spesial buat memperingati tanggal 22 Desember alias Hari Ibu!**

**Rey iseng aja, sih :3**

**Selamat membaca semuanya! x)**

* * *

**Selamat Hari Ibu, Kaachan!**

A Kagamine Family story

by reynyah

* * *

"RIN-CHAAAAN! KAMU TARUH DI MANA DOMPET KAACHAN?!"

Rin hanya tertawa-tawa mendengar Kaachan-nya panik mencari dompet. Yap, Kagamine Rin memang senang mengerjai Kaachan-nya. Bagi Rin, Kaachan paling lucu kalau panik. Rin memang takut kalau Kaachan marah karena dia pernah dimarahi dulu, saat dia masih enam tahun. Saat itu, Kaachan marah gara-gara Rin pulang terlalu larut dalam keadaan baju berlumpur dan wajah luka-luka. Rin tahu Kaachan khawatir, tapi Rin tidak bisa menghindari keisengan teman-temannya yang ingin mengerjainya di hari ulang tahunnya. Sejak saat itu, Rin bertekad untuk tidak membuat Kaachan marah lagi.

"Di hati Kaachan~" jawab Rin iseng. "Aduh, Kaachan, Rin taruh di dapur, kok."

"Kamu ini hobinya ngerjain Kaachan," dumel Kaachan. "Sekalinya butuh uang atau makan aja ngerayu Kaachan setengah mati."

Rin terkikik. "Begitulah anak gadis, Kaachan~"

"Kaachan waktu kecil itu patuh sama Baachan, gak pernah bikin Baachan kesal," ujar Kaachan sekalian 'pamer'. "Baachan paling sayang sama Kaachan karena Kaachan anak paling baik."

"Yah, beda dong, Kaachan," balas Rin. "Kaachan kan, punya lima kakak cewek, jelas-jelas Kaachan diajarin jadi cewek baik hati dan manis. Beda sama Rin yang anak sulung dan cuma punya satu adik cowok."

Kaachan terkikik. "Jadi kamu mau adik cewek?"

"Nggak, ah," balas Rin. "Aku cuma mau bilang kalo dunia Rin sama Kaachan itu beda."

"Tapi kamu ini perempuan, Rin," ucap Kaachan. "Sekarang, gimana kalo kamu bantu Kaachan masak? Sebentar lagi dua makhluk itu pulang, loh."

Rin tertawa lalu mengangguk semangat. Dua makhluk yang dimaksud Kaachan adalah Touchan dan Kagamine Len, ayah dan adik Rin satu-satunya. Walau disebut adik, sebenarnya Rin dan Len adalah anak kembar. Rin lahir sepuluh menit lebih dulu, sehingga dia menjadi kakak dan Len menjadi adiknya. Keduanya akur walau sesekali bertengkar hanya gara-gara pisang dan jeruk (sesekali dalam kamus hidup Rin itu minimal tiga kali sehari).

"Kaachan akan buat jus jeruk," kata Kaachan sambil mengeluarkan blender dari rak. "Rin-chan mau bikin apa? Harus dari pisang loh, yaa."

"Loh? Kenapa gak Rin aja yang bikin jus jeruk?"

"Sesekali gantian, dong," jawab Kaachan sambil memisahkan satu sisir pisang. "Rin-chan potong-potong aja pisangnya kayak yang biasa Kaachan lakuin."

"Tadi katanya terserah Rin?"

"Emangnya Rin-chan mau bikin apa?"

Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang kutuan (karena gak gatal udah _mainstream_). "Gak tau~"

Kaachan langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Jangan garuk-garuk di sini, Rin-chan! Nanti pisangnya kutuan!"

"Kaachan! Pisang gak rambutan!"

"Rambutan ya, rambutan! Pisang ya, pisang!"

"Kaachan, maksudnya bukan rambutan ituuu," balas Rin yang mulai naik level(?) keselnya. "Maksudnya, pisang gak punya rambut!"

"Ooh, begitu," Kaachan ber-oh ria sambil memasukkan jeruk ke dalam blender. "Ya udah, pokoknya Rin-chan jangan garuk-garuk di dekat pisang, nanti pisangnya terkontaminasi kutu."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya lalu mulai memotong-motong pisang. Berdebat dengan Kaachan memang gak akan selesai. Intinya, walau gak akan selesai, Rin selalu kalah. Gak tau kenapa, kayaknya Kaachan-nya itu tau kelemahan Rin, jadi bisa bikin Rin mati semut (karena mati kutu udah _mainstream_).

DINNN! DINNN!

"Kaachan, kayaknya mereka udah pulang," ucap Rin sambil mengintip lewat jendela.

"Ya udah, kamu tahan dulu mereka di ruang tamu," perintah Kaachan sambil mengambil alih pisau yang tengah dipegang Rin. "Kaachan yang siapin makanannya. Ceritanya kan, ini kejutan buat mereka."

Rin cuma bisa nyengir. "Iya, Kaachan~"

Rin keluar dari dapur dan menyambut dua orang terganteng(?) di rumah keluarga Kagamine. Di sana ada Touchan Rin yang sibuk memindahkan peralatan memancing dari mobil ke ruang tamu. Ada juga Kagamine Len, adik kembar Rin yang sibuk makan pisang. _Feeling_ Rin mengatakan, itu pisang hasil 'nyuri' dari dapur rumahnya.

"Nyuri pisang lagi, ya?" tuduh Rin.

"Enak aja!" sanggah Len. "Ini pisang dikasih Touchan soalnya gue berhasil mancing ikan~"

"Oh ya? Ikan apa?"

"Teri."

Rin seketika _sweatdrop_. Kata-kata "adek gue gila" terus melintas di otaknya. "Lo udah beli barang yang gue suruh?"

Len menatapnya polos. "Barang apa?"

Lagi-lagi Rin harus _sweatdrop _gara-gara adiknya. "Lo lupa ini hari apa?"

"Hari Minggu~"

"LEN!" Rin menjitak kepala bocah pisang satu itu. "Barang buat Kaachan!"

"Ooh, itu~" Len tertawa-tawa kecil. "Udah kok, masih ada di mobil."

"Terus kenapa gak lo keluarin dari mobil?"

Len menepuk dahinya. "Gue lupa!" serunya sebelum berlari lebih kencang dari _shinkansen_ ke mobil. Len mengambil 'barang' yang dimaksud Rin lalu meletakannya di atas meja tamu. "Nih!"

"Sip, sesuai kriteria," komentar Rin puas. "Lo panggil Touchan, gue panggil Kaachan."

"Siap!" balas Len.

* * *

"Kaachan! Udah selesai?" tanya Rin dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Udah," jawab Kaachan. "Bantu Kaachan bawa ke ruang tamu, yaa~"

"Siaaap~" balas Rin sambil membawa nampan berisi empat gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring besar potongan pisang.

Rin tiba lebih dulu di ruang tamu. Dia menaruh nampan tadi di atas meja tamu lalu mematikan lampu ruang tamu. Len dan Touchan-nya sudah bersiap untuk mengejutkan Kaachan-nya.

"Loh? Lampunya kok, mati?" tanya Kaachan ketika tiba di ruang tamu. Kaachan menghampiri saklar lalu menyalakannya. Saat itu juga, Len meniup terompet tepat di samping Kaachan sehingga Kaachan harus menutup telinga dan matanya karena tiupan terompet Len itu kerasnya gak tanggung-tanggung.

"CIEEE, KAACHAN!" seru Len bahagia sementara Kaachan _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Kaachan yang kebingungan berjalan ke meja tamu dan melihat sebuah bungkusan besar di atas meja. Tulisan di atasnya, _untuk Kaachan_. Karena merasa gak ada lagi Kaachan lain di rumah ini, akhirnya Kaachan memutuskan untuk membuka bungkusan tersebut.

Selesai membuka bungkusan kuning paling luar, rupanya di dalamnya ada bungkusan kuning lain. Kaachan membukanya dan rupanya masih ada bungkusan lain. Kaachan terus membuka dan yang didapati Kaachan lagi-lagi bungkusan kuning, kuning, dan kuning.

Setelah satu jam(?)...

"Akhirnya!" seru Kaachan yang telah berhasil menemukan kotak berisi hadiah. "Siapa yang bungkus ini hadiah, ya?"

Kaachan membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan selembar kertas. Isinya:

.

_SELAMAT HARI IBU, KAACHAN!  
Yap, hadiah ini emang ngeselin  
Yap, hadiah ini dari Rin, Len, dan Touchan  
Yap, Kaachan pasti capek dan kesel  
Terus Kaachan akan geleng-geleng kepala karena berusaha maklum  
Terakhir, Kaachan akan bingung hadiahnya apa  
Hadiahnya yaa, kotak tadi!  
Perhiasan Kaachan kan, banyak, jadi kita beli kotak buat perhiasan Kaachan  
Sekali lagi, Selamat Hari Ibu, Kaachan!_

_Rin, Len, dan Touchan 3_

.

Kaachan hanya bisa menangis terharu sekaligus kesal karena hadiahnya cuma GITU doang, tapi bungkusnya naujubilah tebel.

"SELAMAT HARI IBU, KAACHAN!" seru Rin, Len, dan Touchan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi. Kaachan tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk tiga orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

Hahaha. Geje abis XD

_Review_? :3


End file.
